Memórias
by Broken Youth
Summary: Fic baseada no episódio 2x22, quando Damon é mordido por um lobisomem e está morrendo. Damon/Katherine.


Primeiro, os personagens não me pertencem. O nome da fanfic veio absolutamente do nada, como a maioria das coisas que eu escrevo, e não sei porque a música da Pitty continua na minha cabeça. A fic não foi betada mas eu adoro o word, então espero que esteja aceitável :3 Espero que gostem.

* * *

**Memórias.**

Ela podia ouvir o suave descer e subir do peito dele lá debaixo, enquanto passava as pontas dos dedos nos móveis antigos. Levara vários minutos para decidir se queria mesmo fazer aquilo, se realmente poderia matá-lo novamente e reabrir a ferida que ele tentava cicatrizar. Mas talvez fosse melhor. Ela queria aquilo e ele também iria querer. _Ela iria matá-lo outra vez._

- Soube que estava morrendo. – Parou na porta do quarto dele, apoiando-se suavemente contra o batente. Os olhos fechados, a respiração superficial e os músculos do rosto tensos, Damon estava deitado. Parecia muito vulnerável, e ela tentou se lembrar se alguma vez já o vira daquele jeito. Não precisou pensar demais.

- Finalmente uma boa notícia. – Mesmo naquele estado ele não havia perdido o humor. Ela sorriu e mordeu o interior da bochecha, os dedos coçando de vontade de tocá-lo.

- Já teve alucinações comigo? – Um outro sorriso desenhou os lábios rubros, embora Damon não pudesse vê-lo.

- Infelizmente. – Ele continuou de olhos fechados enquanto ouvia os saltos dela baterem contra o chão de madeira; mal ouvia sua voz, mas aquele barulho parecia retinir em seus ouvidos. Damon inspirou fundo para conseguir ar e sentiu o cheiro dela, tão próximo, conforme a cama ondulava sob o novo peso. Não precisou abrir os olhos para saber que Katherine estava sentada em sua frente.

- Onde está Elena? – Era uma pergunta estúpida para se fazer a ela, mas ele precisava fazer. Ouviu Katherine suspirar.

- Ela foi embora, Damon. – Havia irritação em sua voz. Ele curvou os cantos dos lábios em um sorriso; já sabia daquilo, só precisava ter certeza. Não queria que ela o visse morrendo, ele nunca fora homem de lamentar a morte. Afinal, já estava morto há muito tempo. Katherine, no entanto, pareceu tomar aquele sorriso como outra coisa. Perguntou-se o quanto aquilo estava doendo e se Damon já tinha desligado seus sentimentos outra vez; doeria menos.

- Veio se despedir? – Ele perguntou, rouco, ainda sem vontade alguma de abrir os olhos. Tossiu e sentiu sangue impregnar sua garganta; Impulsionou o tronco para frente para vomitar, mas mãos com unhas muito compridas o fizeram deitar novamente.

- Não seja estúpido. – Havia ameaça na voz de Katherine. Damon se deitou outra vez e passou a ponta da língua nos lábios, sentindo o gosto do próprio sangue. Era amargo e tinha gosto de morte. Ser um vampiro nunca fora tão deprimente. As mãos dela continuaram em seu peito, sob a camisa, e ele suspirou com o toque nada incomum – que também doía.

- Vá embora. Já estava deprimente antes de você chegar. – O sarcasmo era sua última arma naquele momento, e Katherine também entendeu aquilo. Ela riu em escárnio e balançou a cabeça suavemente. Os olhos astutos continuavam fixos no rosto de Damon, esperando que ele abrisse os olhos e a encarasse. Mas parecia faltar-lhe coragem para aquilo.

- Vim lhe dizer uma última coisa. É justo que você saiba. – Havia um quê de angústia na voz de Katherine que finalmente provocou alguma reação em Damon; ele abriu os olhos levemente e piscou algumas vezes, tentando encontrar foco. Quando conseguiu, os olhos dela o observavam atentamente, os dedos agora corriam pelos ombros dele.

- Não agora, Katherine. – Pediu, mas sabia que era inútil. O que quer que ela quisesse lhe dizer, Damon não queria ouvir. Não quando iria morrer. Não quando não poderia fazer nada a respeito – principalmente arrancar a garganta dela. Seu estômago começou a borbulhar e ele sentiu que precisava vomitar.

- Eu também amei você, Damon. – Ele sabia que não queria ouvir. Tentou bloquear as palavras, ergueu a mão e quis afastar as dela, mas estava praticamente sem forças. Voltou a fechar os olhos, de repente tudo havia se tornado pesado demais e ele estava tentando alcançar o botão que o desligaria daquilo tudo, mas ela continuou falando.

- Eu o amei assim como amei Stefan. Algumas vezes deixei isso aparecer. – Ele soube que Katherine franzia o cenho, soube que as unhas dela apertaram seus braços com certa força, mas não queria ouvir. Não agora.

- Pare de falar. – Pediu, mantendo a voz tão firme quanto possível, e ergueu as mãos para finalmente afastar as dela. Katherine, no entanto, entrelaçou seus dedos e colocou ambas mãos sob o coração de Damon, fazendo certa pressão.

- Mas você se apegou demais. Você me amou demais e eu precisava sumir. Você devia ter superado, Damon. – Agora havia incredulidade em sua voz, ela o repreendia por te-la amado demais. Estava mesmo ouvindo aquilo? Damon pressionou os lábios em uma linha fina, os olhos ainda fechados e a respiração se tornando pesada. Seu peito doía mais que nunca, e ele sabia que não era apenas por causa do veneno que corria em suas veias.

- Katherine, eu não quero ouvir. – _Eu não quero saber_. Ela não lhe deu atenção, os olhos se estreitando perigosamente e o corpo se movendo para frente. A coxa dela roçava na perna de Damon, a cama afundava conforme ela se movia.

- Então, quando você me perguntou se eu amei você, eu _menti_. – Havia tanta crueldade nas palavras dela que ele ficou sem ar por um momento. Tinha certeza que ela podia ouvir seu coração acelerando, embora o veneno o deixasse mais pesado, e uma pontada em seu peito fez Damon cuspir sangue novamente. Ele arqueou as costas para trás, o vermelho agora manchava seus lábios e escorria por seu peito, ele engasgava com o sangue e o líquido nunca fora tão repugnante. A dor se tornou insuportável e as mãos de Katherine pressionaram seu corpo para baixo enquanto ele tentava se levantar, desesperado por uma saída.

- Shhh. Acalme-se. – Era praticamente uma ordem, mas ele não queria mais ouvi-la. Queria ficar sozinho, já tinha mandado Elena embora, porque Katherine também não ia? Ou porque não o matava de uma vez? Qual era o prazer dela em vê-lo sofrer pelo seu corpo (por ela?) No meio daquela agonia, enquanto não conseguia se levantar, uma pergunta surgiu em seus lábios e ele não conseguiu conte-la.

- Porque você mentiu? – Ele abriu os olhos, as íris absurdamente azuis se prenderam nas da vampira e eles conversaram em silêncio, as mãos de Damon segurando-lhe os pulsos, as unhas de Katherine quase perfurando seu peito. Ela passou a língua pelos lábios rubros, seu olhar oscilando por todo o rosto de Damon, perdendo-se por mais tempo no vermelho que agora manchava seu rosto.

- Porque, Katherine? – A voz de Damon estava torturada, os olhos fazendo um esforço enorme para continuar lhe encarando. A vampira ergueu as sobrancelhas de leve, inclinando o rosto para o lado.

- Porque você nunca teria me deixado ir. – A resposta era tão _simples_, tão **vaga**, mas estava ali. Ele nunca a teria deixado ir se soubesse que ela o amava. E Katherine não podia se prender àquele lugar, ela precisava fugir, era o que ela passara a vida inteira fazendo,_ fugindo_. E a verdade fez Damon sorrir, um leve curvar de lábios para o lado esquerdo, o corpo finalmente desistindo de lutar contra ela.

- É claro. – Murmurou, os olhos também desistindo de resistir e se fechando, o sorriso vermelho congelando em seu rosto. Ele soltou os punhos dela e as mãos caíram do lado da cama, frias e sem vida. Katherine tocou seu rosto, deslizando as pontas dos dedos pelo pescoço dele, as unhas já vermelhas se misturando com o sangue seco, a respiração calma e profunda. O toque era leve e gélido, ela desenhou o contorno dos olhos de Damon, as maças de seu rosto e os lábios.

- Katherine? Termine logo com isso. – Ele pediu, já sem forças para abrir os olhos, a respiração falhando e rasgando sua garganta cada vez que ele tentava. Katherine suspirou e se inclinou, beijando-lhe uma última vez do jeito que somente ela sabia, misturando seu gosto amargo ao doce do sangue dos lábios de Damon. Ele suspirou pesadamente.

- Me mate. – _Como você já fez tantas vezes,_ termine com isso. Ela tirou uma coisa do bolso da calça e a colocou nos lábios entreabertos dele. Tinha gosto de sangue, mas àquela altura Damon não sabia identificar.

- Eu vou. – Ela respondeu, um sorriso de canto desenhando seus lábios rubros enquanto ela se levantava. A cama ondulou e Damon inspirou fundo, engolindo aquele líquido e sentindo sua garganta abrir novamente. Uma sensação de calor se instalou em seu corpo e lentamente, muito lentamente, ele abriu os olhos. _Estava se curando_. Procurou por Katherine, mas ela não estava mais ali. **Tinha ido embora**. Katherine tinha lhe matado de novo. Uma última vez.

* * *

Memórias, não são só memórias, são fantasmas que me sopram nos ouvidos coisas que eu nem quero saber.

Reviews me deixariam muito feliz.


End file.
